


Dance

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy!Steve, insecure!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't believe Steve doesn't know how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“What do you mean you can’t dance?” Tony goggled. “Anyone can dance!”  
Steve shrugged shyly, his eyes growing wistful. “I was waiting for the right partner. Peggy was gonna teach me when the war ended but…” He shrugged again. “You know how that turned out.”  
Steve prepared himself for insincere, sympathetic noises or mockery, but instead he found a hand thrust towards his face. He blinked in surprise, unsure what to make of it.

“May I have this dance?” Tony grinned and bowed slightly, making Steve feel ridiculously similar to a princess in a fairy tale being asked for her hand by the handsome prince. It was a comical thought - not that Tony wasn’t handsome, of course, Tony must have been one of the most attractive people he’d ever met. Steve flushed slightly at the path his consciousness had taken. 

Tony coughed, awkwardly and began retracting his hand, forcing Steve to realise that he was still waiting for an answer. He had probably taken Steve’s silence as a rejection.  
“Yes!” Steve exclaimed, quickly.  
Tony’s wide doe-eyes stared blankly for a second before he beamed at Steve as though he had been made the happiest man on earth.  
“I-I would like to dance with you.” Steve continued.  
“Of course you would. Who wouldn’t want to dance with me? I’m great.” Tony tried to cover up his insecurities with petty arrogance, but Steve witnessed a flash of nervousness in his expression.  
“Tony, I would love to dance with you.” He told the man, sincerely, hoping to give Tony the confidence he pretended to radiate. “I just hope I don’t step on your toes.”  
Tony threw back his head and laughed. The most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard in his life.  
“Don’t worry, Cap, it’s your first time, I’ll take it slow with you.” Tony drawled, trailing his eyes slowly up Steve’s body.  
Steve felt himself turning red, his face burned.

Tony snickered and adjusted Steve’s hands so one was on his shoulder and the other was grasped in his hand.  
“I’ll lead to begin with, yeah? It’ll be easier for you to learn that way.”  
“Alright, Tony.”  
Steve didn’t care who lead and who followed. He was much more distracted with having Tony in his arms and the feel of having Tony’s hands glide over him to push him in position. He shivered in satisfaction.  
“You okay there, Cap? Not cold are you?”  
Tony was so warm and caring and he was right there. Steve didn’t think he could be cold ever again. Maybe he should make sure he wasn’t too far away from Tony, though. Just in case. Just to make sure that he wouldn’t be cold again and would be safe and comfy and warm, forever, with Tony right there next to him.  
“No, Tony, no, I’m fine.” Steve stepped closer, careful not to step on Tony’s feet.  
“Good thinking, Cap!” Tony enthused. “This is a much better position. None of that Catholic high school shit about keeping room for Jesus between us.”  
Steve smiled “Thanks, I thought it would be… comfier, I guess.” He was just glad that Tony hadn’t realised his true reason for pushing closer. 

Tony spun Steve out, quickly, then pulled him back in just as fast. They swung around together in a wide circle and then took several steps, making Steve walk backwards.  
“Tony?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When does this dance end?”  
“That depends, Cap, when do you want it to end?”  
“Never.” Steve sighed.  
Tony moved forwards. “Never it is, my Captain.” He murmured against Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be part of a 100 prompts challenge, where I complete one prompt every day for 100 days.  
> I'm hoping this will help me develop a habit of writing if I can manage to stick to it!
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a review down below!
> 
> ___________  
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
